Recuerdos (Adaptada a H T F)
by Sneik1731
Summary: La vida de Lammy cambia por completo, de ser una adolescente normal, con una vida normal paso a ser una esclava de un cartel que está en busca de su hermano, no solo la vida de ella cambia sino también de todos los que la rodean viéndose involucrados en una gran tragedia que el gobierno tratara a toda costa de ocultar.
1. Sinopsis - Aclaraciones

Recuerdos.

La vida de Lammy cambia por completo, de ser una adolescente normal, con una vida normal paso a ser una esclava de un cartel que está en busca de su hermano, no solo la vida de ella cambia sino también de todos los que la rodean viéndose involucrados en una gran tragedia que el gobierno tratara a toda costa de ocultar.

_¿Sobrevivir? No._

_Acabare con todo esto aún que me cueste la vida._

~ Aclaraciones ~

Esta historia es adaptada de una novela mía que estoy creando, quise adaptarla al mundo de HTF como experimento para ver si les gusta, mi verdadera historia son con personajes completamente míos, la historia original la subiré a otro foro y pondré links de cada capítulo.

Espero les guste mucho tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios al respecto y pues nada, gracias por leer.

**Derechos de autor:** Los personajes son de un estudio llamado Mondo Media de Estados Unidos, yo solo soy dueño de la historia.

**Categoría:** Adolescentes, adultos.

_**Advertencia: Contiene humor un poco estúpido, escenas sexosas, vocabulario vulgar y violencia.**_

Sneik1731.


	2. ¿Juego de botella?

Recuerdos.

Capítulo 1.

– Mañana es el cumpleaños de Cristal, no olvides comprarle su regalo, Lammy, y por favor, no ignores mis llamadas de nuevo. – Mamá llevaba repitiéndomelo esto desde hace dos meses, me conoce tan bien que olvido el por qué me lo repite y es cuando recuerdo que siempre olvido todo y es por eso que siempre me lo repite.

– Ya, claro, es lo que estaba olvidando, adiós madre.

– ¡Lammy! No hagas lo mismo del año pasado, ¡Lammy! – Salí del despacho casi cayéndome de las escaleras, siempre ignoro que mi madre echa una especie de líquido para que se vea _bonito _los escalones. Si, casi siempre me ando partiendo la cara pero lo bueno es que siempre estará bonito. Sonreí, aunque es cierto, tengo que admitir que envidio esas escaleras, siempre tan bonitas y relucientes, tanto como los dientes de mi gata, si, ella tiene los dientes más blancos que yo, debería empezar a usar su pasta de dientes, te los deja di-vi-nos.

En serio.

Termine de bajar teniendo una sonrisa más grande que la de un payaso mal pagado, pelón y con cara larga, me puse los audífonos y salí directo a la cocina, parecía que vivía un sasquatch dentro de mi estómago, tome unos panes para Hot-dog's y puse a freír algo de papas y el tocino, ¡oh tocino, cásate conmigo! Termine de prepararlos y empecé a comerlos como si no hubiera maña…

– ¿Tocino? No, espera, ¡Hot-dog's con tocino!

Mierda.

Ya era tarde, mi estúpido y (según el mundo entero) sensual hermano había despertado y su estómago hacia acto de presencia.

– Aléjate veinte metros de mi comida, maldito parásito. – Dije alejando mi plato de su mirada.

– Vamos Lammy, se buena hermana y dame algo de comer, yo siempre te doy, además –Me señalo con el dedo índice – ¡ME DEBES DINERO! – Entre cierra los ojos y camina directo hacia la nevera. Yo le doy una mordida a mi Hot-dog mientras saco unas monedas del pantalón.

– Tomma, tu pishi dimero y no meh esteh chimgamdo. – No se me entendía ni un carajo pero por su expresión de satisfacción entendí que él entendió, ¿entienden? ¡Jah, que buen chiste!

– ¿Prefieres darme dinero a darme comida? Eres una pésima hermana, ¿sabes? – Él se recarga en la nevera poniendo una cara de perro con pulgas. Su cabello de color verde le hacia el paro de verse jodidamente adorable.

Literal.

Y ahí vas como siempre a quererme extorsionar para que le dé algo, nunca cambies Flippy, vales mil… patadas en las costillas, pero con mucho amor.

– Me importa muy poco si lo soy o no, ahora, no me molestes en todo el día porque vendrán – enfatice la palabra. – MIS amigos en unas horas, es más – saque un billete de 20 dlls que me dio mi abuela pero prefería tener fuera a Flippy que tenerlo aquí jodiendo. – Toma, toma, vete, ya, ¡now! – Empecé a empujarlo a su cuarto para que se fuera a duchar e irse a practicar o de novio con Flaky y que se la ande trozando, la verdad no me importa la vida activa de mi hermano, solo quiero que se largue, lo sé, amo demasiado a mi hermano mayor.

– Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Me estas corriendo? – Flippy es muy pesado así que cuando para en seco, yo reboto contra su espalda y caigo al piso. Está helado, me congelo el trasero. – Es sábado, son las dos de la tarde, no tengo partido hoy, Flaky se fue con su amiga de compras, tengo hambre y estoy semi-desnudo, mamá está en el despacho, tú no tienes permiso de traer a – enfatiza la palabra – TUS amigos, mis amigos han de estar dormidos, uhm, ¿Qué hare hoy? – Me mira y sonríe de lado. – Tal vez mi hermanita me quiera aquí todo el día junto con sus amigos ruidosos y… – ¡Oh no! No, no, no, no y NO definitivo.

…

– ¡Hey! Splendid, milenios sin verte, ¿aun sigues de homosexual como siempre? – Sonríe. Lo detesto, lo detesto con toda mi alma, cuando menos lo espere le rapare su preciado cabello y le tatuare en su frente "EGO" en mayúsculas. ¡AAAAHHH!

– ¿Yo? Claro que no, chiquito – le guiña un ojo – pero cuando quieras vengo y te visito, baby. –Ese Splendid nunca cambia.

Al final Flippy si se quedó, si me jode y para chingarla se quedó con mi dinero, ¡maldito seas Flippy, maldito seas! Pero bueno, hoy vinieron Splendid Freyed, Lumpy Torres y Petunia Benellet, ellos son mis mejores amigos, si no es que son los únicos. Petunia tiene su cabello en grandes rizos, súper largo de color azul rey, es hermosa ya que tiene unos ojos de color verde, su piel blanca, es una pitufa ya que es aún más bajita que yo y tomando en cuenta que yo mido 1.65, así es, soy más alta que ella por dos centímetros ¡oh sí! Que pinche enana ni que nada. En cuanto a Lumpy, él, él simplemente es Lumpy, es un poco más alto que yo, su cabello es celeste claro con unas mechas de color amarillas en el fleco, es algo así callado pero cuando quiere es un desmadrase, sus ojos de un celeste intenso que hipnotiza, él juega básquetbol para ser un poco tonto es uno de los mejores jugadores que verás en tu vida, es un gran amigo de toda la vida, y por ultimo Splendid, él es… diferente, es algo así como mi otro yo pero versión hombre y más alto. Algo fuera de este mundo, no es como, ¡Uy, soy bien cool, mírenme p*tos" pues no, pero si tiene una forma de ser tan… él es lindo a su manera, no es como aparenta ser, simplemente es Splendid. Su cabello de color azul cielo, sus ojos más azules que el cielo y su piel clara lo hacen ver como todo un chico ideal, es muy deseado entre tantos y si, entre tantos ya que no solo mujeres lo aman si no también hombres, es sexy, ¿que más pueden esperar?

– Tierra llamando a Ghost, Tierra llamando a Ghost, por favor, comuníquese al 01800mihermanaestaidiotizada, se dará una recompensa de un panquesito. – No me había dado cuenta que seguían en la sala con una soda en la mano y un vaso en la otra, el idiota de Flippy me trajo de regreso.

– Te daré una patada si no te alejas en tres…dos… – El da dos pasos lejos de mí. – Perfecto. – Me puse al día y fui al sillón negro de cuero, mi sillón favorito, y me tire en él, tome el teléfono. – ¿Qué querrán comer mis pequeños trogloditas? – Sonreí, ellos aunque sean raros, son una perfecta combinación de caracteres y sentido del humor, si, incluyendo a mi hermano, es buena onda, aunque me saque de quicio.

– ¡Comida china! – Petunia ama la comida china, si fuera por ella tendría un restaurante de comida china y tronaría por comerse todo ella sola. – ¿Síِíí?

– Petunia, comimos comida china ayer, por eso estamos como estamos, no mame mija. –Lumpy es cruel con ella pero en el fondo yo sé que la quiere, aunque sea un culero con ella.

– Yo digo que una pizza con orillas de queso suena bien, además podemos encargar algo de nieve. – Hablo Flippy, no es tan mala idea.

– Pues yo digo que ¡POLLO FRITOO Y PASTEL, BITCHES! – Dijo Splendid.

– ¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, como amo a este tipo, es DIOS.

– ¡NO! –Dijeron Petunia, Lumpy y Flippy al mismo tiempo. – Malditos traga solos, ustedes siempre que compran pollo y pastel terminan comiéndoselo ¡TODO! – Debieron haber practicado esas líneas para que les quedaran tan unisón, bravo.

– Llorones. –Dijimos al mismo tiempo Did y yo. – No me copees, espera, ¡cállate! –Si ellos lo hicieron bien, nosotros lo hicimos en modo proplayer madafakas.

Todos reímos.

Terminamos comiendo pizza ya que el debate se estaba poniendo bueno así que decidí pedir tres pizzas nomas para hacerlos enojar.

– Juguemos a algún juego – Dice Petunia. – Ya que Lammy termino comprando la fucking pizza – Me mira de reojo, yo le sonreí con cara de maldosa.

– ¿A qué juego quieres jugar, Petunia? – Dijo mi hermano mientras ponía sus manos a en la cintura de ella.

– Flippy. ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla? – Lumpy junto sus manos mientras se menea de un lado al otro, en seguida mi hermano quita las manos de la ya roja Petunia. – Perfecto, ahora ¿Qué idea se te ocurrió pequeña cosa fea? – A veces da un poquito de miedo cuando sonríe de esa forma tan… psicópata.

– Uhm, pues yo digo que juguemos a ¡el juego de la botella! – Da unos saltitos, eso de juntarse con Giggles le está afectando. Hablando de ella, supuestamente en media hora iba a llegar, a ver si no se quedó teniendo sexo con su _amado_ Cuddles.

– Bueno, juguemos, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, dijo Splendid, volteo a verme para ver mi respuesta, sabía que me iba a negar, esta vez no le voy a llevar la contra, de todos modos, ¿Qué puedo perder?

…

El calor en la sala de juegos había aumentado, o ¿era yo? Da igual, llevamos jugando a este juego durante media hora, ya perdí mi blusa y mis tenis, mierda, todos tenemos solo dos-tres prendas, excepto Petunia, ella ya está completamente en ropa interior, me alegra no ser tan mala jugadora.

– Y bueno, ¿a quién le toca ahora? – Mi hermano ya estaba en solo sus pantalones negros, había perdido hasta los calcetines, novato.

– A mí. – Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa con algo de supremacía, me pagara que todos hayan visto mi bra de color rojo, justamente hoy se me ocurre ponérmelo, obvio, no hace falta los comentarios sexistas de estos malditos pervertidos.

– Adelante hermanita, vamos a ver ahora a quien le toca. Espero y sea Petunia, se nota que le queda muy ajustado esa panti. –Todos reímos menos ella, le dio un gran golpe en el hombre y recibió otro más fuerte de Lumpy.

– A que graciosito eres, verdad. – Lumpy rio de una manera tan… nomames.

Gire la botella, creo que el piso está muy resbaloso o de plano soy muy fuerte ya que duro bastante girando, si, debe ser por culpa de ese líquido que le echa mi madre a los escalones, por eso esta di-vis este piso. Para justo frente a mí la boquilla y la tapa quedo al frente de Petunia. Oh, oh.

– ¡NO! No lo hagas Lammy, ¡te mato si haces que quede desnuda! – Mientras que los chicos estaban coreando "QUE LO HAGA, QUE LO HAGA"

*Pensamiento de Lammy*

"– _¿Chichis pa la banda?_

– _Chichis pa la banda. – Acción poética Bajo el mismo piso divis". Debo de dejar de ver memes en internet, me está afectando._

– Bueno, si no quieres que te desnude, a ver chicos, denme ideas. – Lo que pensé era mejor idea que pedir opiniones pero ni modos, esto o que me odie toda la vida. Aunque… bueno no.

– Bueno, si no quiere quedar desnuda entonces vuelve a girar la botella, ella mejor que solo juegue con retos y no prendas, no quiero que Lumpy me termine de destrozar el hombro, ¿cierto – Le regresa el golpe a Lumpy – amigo?

– Bueno, gírala, ¿Qué esperas? – Splendid estaba en su camiseta negra con un logo de un lobo aullando, estaba sin pantalón y tenía su brazo recargado en su rodilla.

Lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados. Gire la botella, de nuevo duro algo de tiempo, maldito líquido, la botella quedo de nuevo frente mi pero ahora a mí me había tocado la tapa y a Splendid la boquilla. Oh, oh.

El sonrió. Esto es malo, es un gran hijo de… – Te daré a escoger, te quitas el bra o besas a alguno de nosotros, si, contando a tu hermano. – Puta.

– ¿Yo? ¿Con algunos de ustedes? Prefiero comer caca antes de ensuciar mis labios con alguno de ustedes. – Me moleste con él, siempre me hace lo mismo, me pone en aprietos que no puedo salir. Es tan yo. Lo odio.

– ¿Estas segura? Porque eso de comer caca puede que suene mejor, de hecho tengo ganas de ir al baño, vamos, quiero verte comerlo. – HIJODEPUTA.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero ensuciar mis labios con Lumpy, al menos se dónde ha metido su boca últimamente. – Volteo a ver a Petunia, ella voltea hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas.

– Tal y como lo esperaba, Lammy, no podía esperar más de ti. – Lo sabía, siempre queriéndome joder.

Me acerque a Lumpy, le sonreí, me miro y note algo de rubor en su cara, es una cosita adorable aunque no lo parezca, tome su rostro y le di un beso corto. Lo siento Pet.

– ¿Listo? – Sonreí al ver su cara de molestia, siempre se enoja cada vez que le gano.

De pronto sonó el timbre, me puse mi ropa. – ¡Voy! – Grite, los demás también se estaban cambiando, la pizza había llegado.

…

Mientras comíamos pusimos algo de música, pero se nos fue la mano con el volumen, no nos dimos cuenta que mi madre bajo, tantos gritos le hicieron enojar, aquí viene la mamá de los pollitos a poner orden.

– Miren, jóvenes, les daré solamente dos razones por las cuales no querrán volver a hacer un escándalo como hace un momento. – Puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra nos señaló con el dedo índice – La primera es, NO me dejan terminar mi trabajo en paz y la segunda, NUNCA MAS les volveré a hacer lasaña – todos nos quedamos en modo mute y con los ojos en blanco, si mi madre hablaba era porque iba en serio. – ¡Así que escojan lo que vayan a comer pronto y me dan! Por cierto, Flippy, me hablo la mamá Russell, dijo que si no lo has visto, sonaba preocupada, por favor, comunícate con él. –Termino de decir esto y subió, la madre de Russell es la mejor amiga de mi madre, raro, se conocieron un día que mi madre cayó al agua y casi es comida por cocodrilos y súper mami del pirata más popular de acá la salvo, desde ahí se hicieron inseparables.

Voltee a ver a Flippy, su cara cambio de feliz-cara-de-estúpido ha preocupado por la noticia. – Claro, voy. – Tomo su teléfono y su chaqueta y salió con el teléfono en el oído.

Decidí que no dejaría ir a mi hermano solo con este frio que hacía así que corrí a alcanzarlo, Splendid me siguió ya que él también es amigo de Russell. – Espera Flippy, iremos contigo –Entre al auto justo cuando iba a empezar a conducir, Splendid también entro en el asiento trasero.

– ¿Qué hacen? Yo puedo ir solo, no se preocupen. –Sonríe, noto en su mirada que está preocupado. – Además no es algo nuevo, él siempre se anda perdiendo.

–No importa, quiero ir contigo, no me preocupas tú – mentí – si no Russell, también es mi amigo y quiero saber que está bien. – Sonreí, el también y empezó a conducir.

– Esta bien, como quieras entonces, testaruda.

– Oigan, como que deberíamos ir a la piscina de la preparatoria, tal vez y este ahí. – Splendid puso su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, Flippy hizo un gesto de molestia.

– Es cierto, tal vez ande nadando como siempre, no le importa ni una mierda que estemos hechos hielitos, nunca cambia ese estúpido. – Reí nerviosa, conociéndolo era capaz.

Llegamos a la preparatoria más grande de Happy Tree. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una historia de gringos?

Entramos por la puerta trasera, Flippy caminaba más rápido que nosotros, llegamos a la piscina.

– ¿Russell?

**Bueno, aquí mi primer capítulo, espero les guste, algo que quiero que sepan es que me base mucho en una chica de 16-17 años promedio para la actitud de Lammy, si no les gusta la forma de ser de Lammy por favor díganme y la hare un poco menos rebelde, gracias por leer :33.**

**PD: Anteriormente lo habia subido en mi otra cuenta pero por problemas no puedo seguir en la otra asi que esta es mi nueva cuenta, gracias por leer -u-**

**Sneik1731.**


End file.
